Host Nights
by Setsuna24
Summary: Akihito needs extra money, he turns to Momohara Ai for help and she suggests he work at one of her hang-outs. He picks up an extra job at the host club hoping to keep it a secret from his jealous and territorial lover.


**AN: Unbetaed**

**I do not own Finder Series**

*********VF*********

**Host Nights **

'_Fuck! They are getting close, if I don't get down this step and out of the alley quick they are going to catch me.'_

He ran down the fire escape ladders, jumping two steps at a time to try to gain some distance. He could hear another group of armed men coming from the opposite side of the alley. He decided to jump the last five steps and land in a crouch to then run out of the dark narrow passage. It would have worked flawlessly too, that is if he had not misjudged the distance and landed on the edge of the last step. His foot slid of the metal surface and he flailed his arms to try to gain some last moment balance hoping to keep himself from falling and hurting himself. It didn't work as well as he hoped. Akihito ended up falling on his side, a piece of glass from a broken bottle digging itself into his hand and his camera flying through the air to crash against the wall opposite him.

The sound of the camera crashing against the hard surface registered as the sound of hopes and dreams breaking to a million pieces, he had no time to dwell on it. Getting up quicker than one who was already starting to sport bruises from his harsh landing should be able to, he picked up his camera from where it had fallen and ran out of the alley tipping some garbage cans on his way out to buy some extra time for his flight.

Out on the sidewalk we quickly looked one way and then the other, trying to figure out the best and fasted route to take. Choosing to run to the left, he disappeared into a large crowd crossing the street, leaving behind him a large number of highly pissed off armed men in cheap suits and dark sunglasses still looking for him.

Akihito hoped into the train seconds before it left the station, heading to Shinjuku. He sat on the first available spot and wrapped a piece of cloth from his shirt around his hand to stop the bleeding though it had already subsided greatly. A couple people looked briefly at his injured bloody hand and then averted their gaze. Tokyo, like any other big city in the world, was one of those places where no one saw anything… ever.

He rode his long metal carriage almost absentmindedly until he reached his stop. The walk to the fancy, upscale building was long and tiring, he was so tired from all the running he did today as well as sore from all his scrapes and bruises.

Halfway down the block it started pouring like heaven's flood gates had just given up and dumped all of their water on Akihito just to spit him. Trying to preserve what was left of his camera and the pictures he had taken today he covered his prized possession with his hoody and sprinted down the sidewalk the last distance to the tall building he resided at.

It had been one of his worst days to date, considering the kind of shit he got into on a daily basis that was saying a lot.

It was his first non Asami related job he had had that month and despite the danger it posed he jumped at the opportunity of some decent cash. A sigh left him as he took of his soiled, wet shoes at the entrance and walked into the condo. Entering his work room, he inspected what was left of his camera. The thing was not ruined but the lens was broken and he would need to buy a new one. Thankfully the pictures he had taken would pay for over half of it so it would not take him long to get his favorite camera fixed.

He should have known better…. When everything else in this cursed day had gone to shit, why would he even hope the film had been save? Why should his film be any different from all the other things today that went completely opposite from what he expected?

He was so damn tire of it all, tired of things not going his way and all going to shit before his eyes. Maybe he should take a moment to examine his life's choices, maybe the problem was there? Akihito contemplated this possibility and decided he would do just that… later.

Right now, he needed a shower. He needed to get rid of the dust, grim, water, blood and God knows what else covering his body. Then he would clean his wound and cook some dinner before Asami got back. He would do all this, after he sat down for a bit and caught his breath. Sitting on the wooden chair in his work room he fell asleep, exhaustion lulling him into a deep dreamless sleep he would not wake form until the next day.

Asami came home that night, several hours after Akihito and found no dinner. _'Odd.'_ All the lights were on signifying his lover was somewhere in the condo but other than wet shoes and footsteps there was no indication the noise tornado that was Takaba Akihito was active. _'Did he already go to sleep? Must have been very tired to not even cook.'_

Akihito had spent half his morning running from his men until he finally lost them, he must have had a job and must have spent the rest of the day climbing buildings and running through dark alleys or warehouses. _'Honestly,' _He sighed. _'It is a miracle I still don't have grey hairs trying to keep up with him.'_

Asami walked into his room and inspected it for any signs that Akihito had been there. Finding nothing he directed his steps to the next possible location, Akihito's work room. He was there, just sitting on a chair lost to a deep sleep in his exhaustion. He was wet and covered in things Asami did not really want to guess the name of. His blond hair was as wet as the rest of him and had several pieces of God knows what sticking to it and out of it. He walked closer to his lover and recoiled at the foul smell coming from either the soiled clothes or the soiled body, he didn't know for sure, but would venture a guess it was from both.

The golden –eyed man took his lover into his arms despite the smell and the tired young man did not even stir into awareness. Carefully the clothes were peeled off the dirty body and it was lowered into a warm bath where strong arms held it up and bathed it. He went as far as washing and brushing the blond locks, the whole time thinking that normally Akihito would have never let him take care of him in such a way. It was disappointing really, that Akihito would not let himself be pampered unless he was sick or exhausted, and he would like to be able to do these things more often.

Asami dried the slender body and got him into underwear and pajamas, despite the fact that he much preferred to see Akihito naked at all times, and then went to place the dirty clothes in a garbage bag which he called Kirishima to collect and burn. Curiosity invaded his mind, he wanted to see what his lover had been up to, so he walked into the work room and inspected the camera. The film was completely ruined; Akihito will not be getting paid. Then his eyes caught the camera, Akihito's favorite, the one he spent hours cleaning and playing with. He picked it up and inspected it noting that the lens had been broken; it was a rather expensive lens too so he knew Akihito would not be able to replace it for a long time considering his meager and random paychecks.

He set the camera back where he found it and left to his room to take a shower in the adjacent bathroom. He could not help it as he crossed the room gazing upon his sleeping lover, he could not help the though as he let the warm water cascade over his body.

'_Maybe I will buy the lens for him; I am in a giving mood today. I'll ask Kirishima to look into it tomorrow. It will be a nice surprise.'_

Akihito woke up the next morning, he was alone, it was quite late and his body still ached from the exertion of the previous day. Briefly the thought 'maybe I'm getting old.' And laughed at himself for thinking such things. At some point as he went through his morning routine he noticed his bandaged hand and a smile crept up his face followed by an amused chuckle, Asami was a softie when no one was watching.

He did some cleaning around the penthouse and then went into his work room finding that his camera still laid here he had placed it, its lens still broken. The good mood he was in despite his body's ache deflated like a balloon so fast that he almost felt like crying. There was no way he would be able to buy a new one for his favorite camera with how his financial situation was currently. Maybe he could ask Asami for a loan? He considered what the interest might be on such a thing when it came to Asami doing anything for him. Fearing for his ability to sit straight for God only knows how long made him discard that option. If he asked Asami for money his ass would be paying the interest and he knew it. He also just knew Asami was not over charging Toichi interest when his ass was payment.

Takaba spent most of the day sighing after he called his boss to tell him the film had been ruined when he was running away from pursuers. A way to distract himself from his current sour mood presented itself as a call from his friend Momohara Ai, she wanted to hang out with him and catch up since they had not seen each other for over four months. She asked to meet at a family restaurant they both enjoy and since he was hungry and she offered to treat him all he could think was _'what the hell, I got nothing better going.'_

Out of his mouth came the simple "sure, I'll meet you there in half an hour."


End file.
